


blue

by asexuelf



Series: Emotions Challenge [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Background Poly, Background Polyamory, Butch Character, Butch Fenris (Dragon Age), Gen, Girl Fenris (Dragon Age), Modern Thedas, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Post-Break Up, Sisters, This is probably very OOC, i needed something fluffy, i wrote this in like 20 minutes ok, varania is a little ignorant and mean but loves her sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Fenris' night has been bad enough already without her sister poking at the wound.
Relationships: Fenris & Varania, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Emotions Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484987
Kudos: 7





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> the readership for this is 0 but if you are here i hope you like it?
> 
> fenris' pronouns are she/her/hers  
hawke's pronouns are ce/cem/cer/cers  
varric's pronouns are pe/pem/per/pers

“That miserable look on your face is much more potent than usual.” Varania sniffs, play-acting at being disinterested. The tell-tale signs of worry are clear on her face, however, even as she stands imperiously in the doorway like she’s the CEO of the company and not the annoying sister. “Who did this to you, Fenris?”

Ugh. Fenris does not want to deal with this right now. “Would it be shocking to say it was you?”

Unconvinced, Varania snorts. “As if. I haven’t done anything mean to you lately. Now tell me.”

This is so stupid. “It’s just a bad break up. Leave it alone.” _ Leave me alone_.

“I will not.” And of course she won’t - Fenris is dressed to the nines, in a slightly ill-fitting suit that’s rumpled from the walk home alone and some very-rarely-worn eyeliner still smudged around her eyes from crying.

Still, she can’t deal with Varania right now. As much as she loves her sister, the woman is absolutely infuriating on a good day, let alone a bad one. “You will if you give a damn about me.”

Varania strides forward and plops herself down beside her sister anyways. “I will not,” she says again. “Because I give oh-so-many damns about you.” Fenris turns her head away and sighs, but she can’t stop Varania from continuing, “So, who was this new girl that you didn’t tell me about for some reason? I _ know _ you didn’t break up with Isabela. Or that other girl, Merrill. You whore.”

“I’m polyamorous, Vi. It’s a little different than being a whore.”

“You can be polyamorous and a whore.”

“What’s your excuse?”

“Touche.” It wasn’t a very good comeback - and usually saying it would make Varania all hissy even if Varania said it first. Thankfully she sounds more amused than offended. She really likes to flip-flop on what pisses her off and it makes living with her a nightmare. “Now spill.”

“Cer name is-” Fenris sighs. Better to just get it out, then. “Cer name is Hawke. And ce isn’t a girl. Agender, I think.”

“...This person’s name is Hawke.”

“Yes. You know cer?” So many people do. Fenris wonders how many friends she’ll lose in the breakup.

“No, but I’m not an idiot. You _ really _ dated someone named _ Hawke _ and didn’t think it would end in flames?” Varania looks at her like she’s just swallowed a bug.

“It didn’t end in flames.” Not yet anyways. Fenris rolls her eyes. “And I don’t have room to talk anyways. My name is Fenris.”

“Only because you refuse to go by Leto anymore.”

“I am butch and thus entitled to at least one name change.” And Leto was the name of the girl everyone wanted her to be. Fenris is _ her _ name.

“Is that how being a lesbian works?”

“I am not a lesbian. I’m bisexual.”

“...You confuse me. But, believe it or not, I support you and your weirdness.” Varania doesn’t get up and walk away theatrically like she normally does. Instead, she lounges closer to Fenris and flicks on the T.V.  
  
Fenris watches for a moment as her sister flicks through the channels. “Varania, what are you doing?”

“We’re going to watch a movie to get you over this Hawke loser.”

“Hawke isn’t a loser.” Even after everything, she still believes that.

“If they aren’t dating my baby sister, then they are a _ loser_.” Varania doesn’t look away from the channel menu. “We’ve already seen our DVDs like a million times. We should rent.”

“You know I pay for Netflix, right?”

“Oh, yeah. But how do you put that on the T.V.?”

Fenris almost smiles. “Here, let me show you. Varric helped me-” Her voice hitches and she finds she can’t continue. 

Shit, will she lose _ Varric _ after this? Varric is Hawke’s best friend. Pe is _ her _ best friend, but she knows she can’t compete with Hawke. Hawke has known pem since… since forever! They’ve been through so much together and everyone knows that no matter what happens, Varric chooses Hawke.

“...Leto?”

Fenris bites her lip and shakes her head. “Nevermind. What I was trying to say is, we have one of the plug-ins now. I’ll just stream from my phone to the T.V.”

“Okay, it’s really cool that you can do that, and I definitely want to hear the geek stuff about why that works, but you can’t react like that and not tell me what’s wrong.”

“I told you, I just got dumped.”

“That isn’t what you said, actually.” Varania scoots closer. “You just said it was a bad breakup.”

Fenris sighs and scrubs a hand over her face. “I’m… gonna go wash up. Put on some pajamas. And then I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Not tonight.”

“...Can we still watch Netflix on your phone on the T.V.?”

That’s enough to make Fenris grin. It’s a small one, but it feels good. “Yeah. Whatever you wanna watch, I’m game.”

Varania seems content at that and nods. She turns to play on her phone, but Fenris knows she’ll be going into her room as soon as Fenris is in the bathroom to change into her own pajamas.

“Actually, Vi?”

“...Yes, Fenris?”

“Can we pull out the couch bed and sleep in here? Like when we were kids?” She doesn't mention that the couch bed was the only bed they had at the time and that they shared it with Mama. She doesn’t mention that this time there’s no Mama to cuddle them both, even if that’s all Fenris wants right now. They both already know the truth without it being said. “Would that- Would that be okay?”

Varania gives a little nod. “I can make popcorn, too.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Fenris turns back and heads to the bathroom for real this time. Her heart feels a little lighter. No matter who goes and what happens after the breakup with Hawke, no matter who chooses cer over her, Fenris knows one person who isn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
